Strawberry and Monsters
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki goes from Karakura town to Youkai Academy. What trials will he face, what is he hiding from soul society, and what is going on with his inner world.


**First off this is like Strawberry and Vampires which was inspired by Vampire and A Transfer, inspired by other stories and is a Rosario+Vampire and Bleach Crossover. That said On to the story since everything else I need to say is in there.**

Strawberry and Monsters

Legalities: I don't own bleach, Rosario+Vampire, or any of the characters. I do however own the plot. This is a FANFICTION, meaning that I make no profit and don't intend to make a profit. I just want to spread my idea for others to enjoy. That said this is going to probably bother the occasional person, and the fact I haven't finished any of my other stories is going to probably get on people's nerves but No worries, I plan on writing everything in its own time. It's just an idea struck me and so I can't help but work with it. That said I hope you enjoy my story and that I capture the characters well. Thank you. _**Oh on a side note this story was inspired by Ichigo the New School Arc, which is why there will be similarities, and the idea with the hogyokou was inspired by Welcome to my World. Check both stories out they're really good reads and well worth your time. If I get any other ideas from other stories I may incorporate them, but what I plan for Ichigo is all mine, I hope.**_

Chapter 1: Entering Yokai academy

Ichigo Kurosaki was staring out the bus window on his way to Yokai academy. He thought back to the events leading to this. First off his father had said he should go to a boarding school and get away from Karakura town for a while. Next was the slight falling out he had with Soul Society over discovering his badge was a tracking device. It wasn't right that they treated an ally as if he was going to turn on them at any moment, especially an ally like Ichigo. This was followed by Kisuke explaining an old friend of his had an opening at his school and was willing to reserve it for Ichigo so long as he was willing to try. Then there was the fact that most of his friends planned on leaving Karakura town temporarily to see family in Chad's case, to go to France for Orihime, to go to China to train for Tatsuki, and Ishida planned on going with his father to visit relatives in America and see if they had any openings in the medical schools there.

All in all, his group was falling apart and as their leader he was powerless to stop it, so he agreed to attend Youkai academy. Plus it allowed him to escape everything and think on his battle with Aizen. It also gave him a chance to learn his new powers without being under surveillance, which was a very good thing. If he revealed all his powers to Soul Society the central 46 would be determined to order his demise which would lead to a war in soul society. He knew that because many said they would stand by him whatever their commanding officers thought.

It was all this and the simple fact that he needed to get away from Karakura town for a while that persuaded him to take Kisuke up on his offer. He sighed and closed his eyes entering his inner world. He stared at the sideways skyscrapers and glanced up at the flagpole where Zangetsu usually rested. As he was about to approach his zanpakutou he was dragged back into his memories to watch again as Aizen was defeated and his world changed for both the better and the worse.

Ichigo stared down Aizen his eyes glowing with power. Aizen smirked and said "What do you think you can do against a god Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo just stared at him then swung his zanpakutou in an arc releasing a silent Getsuga Tenshou. Aizen blocked it with one hand then jumped back as he said "What's wrong Ichigo, not able to handle my power?" Ichigo snarled in rage his long hair blowing in the wind. He studied Aizen and cocked his head to the side as the demigod lashed out at him narrowly avoiding the blow.

He growled softly and said "You want to fight Aizen then let me show you my true power." He pulled on his Hollow mask and rushed at Aizen locking blades with him then yelling out "GETSUGA TENSHOUU!" Causing a red and black Getsuga to lash out and knock his opponent back. They swung at each other cutting into their flesh but not causing too much damage. Ichigo growled and said "I'll make you pay for everything you've done. What you've done to Rukia, Inoue, and the araancars. This war was all your doing, and as such I'll destroy you."

Aizen released the hogyokou to attain his final stage of evolution then lunged at Ichigo who barely kept up. The two traded blows, Aizen's regeneration rate healing him as quickly as each blow was laid upon him. Ichigo meanwhile was covered in nicks, cuts, and bruises. Ichigo could hear Aizen's zanpakutou crying out for its partner to hear it. Ichigo snarled releasing multiple Getsuga Tenshous one after the other.

Finally they locked blades one last time before Aizen discarded his zanpakutou to release kido after kido onto Ichigo. Ichigo tried to hold it all back lashing out with Getsugas to meet each blast of Kido. He growled and watched as Aizen caught his falling blade and picked it up still not hearing its cries. He released yet another Getsuga tearing a huge hole into Aizen's chest.

Aizen smirked as his body healed. He smirked at Ichigo's pitiful attempts to save everyone. After a few minutes Aizen lopped off Ichigo's left arm as they lunged at each other only for a blade to end up in his stomach. Ichigo ripped his blade free and used the final Getsuga to take on the form of Tensa Zangetsu. He lashed out using the Mugetsu to send Aizen back to his weakest state. As he started to fall from the sky Ichigo saw an orb fly out of Aizen and land in his hand. He growled softly and used yet another Getsuga Tenshou cutting Aizen in half.

As he faded into unconsciousness Ichigo saw the others rushing to him and felt something sliding into his body and fusing with his soul.

After those memories faded they were replaced by his first moments of waking. He found himself inside of his own mind. He found it laying in ruins, and a woman standing above it with Zangetsu and Shiro, Ichigo's inner Hollow, held in her hands barely alive. They looked at Ichigo and Zangetsu smiled happy to see him alive, while Shiro growled and said "Well if it isn't King. Come to say goodbye, or is this bitch telling the truth when she said your will to protect extends to us?"

Ichigo blinked and said "What the hell do you mean?" The woman giggled softly and Ichigo studied her. She had silver hair that went down to her mid back, had chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a kimono with stars and the moon on it. Shiro just smirked at Ichigo then coughed as the woman squeezed his throat before dropping him and trapping him with a kido.

The woman smiled at Ichigo and said "To answer your question Mr. Kurosaki, I am the one who stated your will to protect extends to your other sides. Zangetsu immediately knew I was telling the truth while Shiro took a little convincing. Seeing you here however, has proven to both of them that I meant what I said. Now I have a few things to ask you Ichigo Kurosaki. However first I believe we should restore your inner world, don't you agree?"

Ichigo nodded numbly and the girl said "Good. My name is Wasure Mun, or Forgotten Moon. I was once called the Hogyokou. I have decided to manifest myself in your world until you can get someone to give me a body. In the meantime I plan to train you to use Zangetsu, and Shiro both."

Ichigo blinked and stared at her amazed then shook his head slowly and said "You must be crazy. Shiro is the real Zangetsu, as you called the old man, and the old man is my Quincy Powers." She smirked and nodded as if she knew this already then pointed down where the buildings were slowly reforming. Ichigo stared and smiled slightly glad his spirit was returning. Ichigo looked at Wasure as he came to think of her over time and said "Let's begin shall we?"

Over the next six months she trained him in every aspect of his powers and even helped him release Zangetsu's true form. Meanwhile he was having Kisuke create Wasure her own body. It took time and effort, but finally he got through to the shop keeper.

He woke up from that and saw Wasure, Old Man Zangetsu, and Shiro watching him. He walked up and bowed to them then said "So Shiro, still want to be King?" Shiro shook his head and the two clasped arms then Shiro vanished before Ichigo turned to the old man and looked at him questioningly. Zangetsu just smiled and pointed at Wasure who was currently out of her own body to be inside Ichigo's inner world. She was sitting on one of the skyscrapers while the old man was on his flagpole, and Shiro was off doing his own thing.

Old man Zangetsu looked at Ichigo and said "Good morning Ichigo. Wasure said she had a few things to tell you so she decided to enter your mind and wait for you. Since after all the two of you are deeply connected." Ichigo nodded in understanding then glanced at Wasure and took in her form. As stated before her hair was down to mid-back and was silver. Her Kimono was now black with silver stars and a blood moon on it. She was wearing sandals and had a katana on her hip. The katana surprised Ichigo, since she'd never before been armed inside his inner world or out.

Wasure noticed his surprise and said "I see you're surprised by my katana. Don't be. It's a seal on my power so Soul Society can't find me." Ichigo blinked and she continued "It's like a zanpakutou, but it's my own powers rather than my spirit split into two like you and the Zangetsus. It's all contained in my blade which is just Moon. I am Wasure, and it is moon. When released we are Wasure Moon." Ichigo slowly nodded and glanced around his inner world noticing that there was more than just a city of skyscrapers on their sides now.

The skyscrapers were actually standing upright, and they were surrounded by forests and plains. He blinked and said "Wow." Zangetsu nodded and Wasure smiled slightly. Ichigo studied the area and said "The only thing that's missing is animals." Zangetsu nodded and Wasure chuckled then stretched out before drawing her zanpakutou and motioning for Ichigo to spar with her.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Wasure asked "Chicken?" Ichigo growled and lunged at her drawing Zangetsu mid-movement and the two clashed blades. Neither put their full power into their blows, but both were learning the other's style. Wasure was more of a deflect, dodge, and quick strike person, while Ichigo was a bit more of a bruiser and favored high powered attacks. Ichigo locked blades with her and Wasure tried to slip free. He didn't give her the chance and kicked her in the leg causing it to go numb.

Wasure growled and glared at him but he just smiled having fun. He wasn't a battle nut like Kenpachi, but he was a fighter. The two released their clash and jumped back then lunged at each other yet again. They both managed to cut the other's face which pissed off Wasure while making Ichigo chuckle. Ichigo jumped back and prepared a Getsuga Tensho while Wasure said "Munraito wa, en." (Moonlights Blaze) This was a blast of solid blood red light that turned the Getsuga Tensho away. The two stared each other down then Wasure said "It seems your Getsuga has gotten stronger." Ichigo nodded and the two of them sheathed their zanpakutous.

Ichigo smiled and said "So new ability?" She nodded and he continued "That's cool. I guess I should wake up though." She nodded again then floated down into the city, with Ichigo following, and walked into a door marked with a blood red moon. He didn't notice the other doors in his mind other than the one with a snowflake on it, which he made a note to ask Zangetsu or Shiro about next time he was inside his inner world. Ichigo woke up on the bus as it pulled to a stop. He got up and grabbed his bag then walked off the bus. The bus driver snorted and said "Good luck kid. I hope you got the skill to stay alive, if not then we're all in deep shit."

Ichigo wondered what the crazy bus driver meant as he walked into the forest. The forest was odd, it was full of dead trees, had the occasional skeleton, and looked like something out of a horror movie. As he was walking, Ichigo suddenly heard someone say "WATCH OUT!" He turned only to be met by a bike tire to the face. He fell over holding his nose and felt blood squirt out between his fingers. A girl with pink hair landed on top of him and said "I'm so sorry. I lost control. I'm anemic and I sometimes get dizzy."

Ichigo waved her off and said "No big deal. I've gotten hit worse sparring with my buddy chad." The girl suddenly started sniffing the air then leaned into him. He asked "What are you doing?"

The girl said "There's something about you, a smell. I can't place it," then she licked his face cleaning up the blood before licking it off his hand and saying "So good." She latched onto Ichigo's neck and he thought _"What the hell? Is she drinking my blood?"_ The girl sighed as she released his neck and said "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm a vampire you see, and your blood just smelled and tasted so wonderful."

Ichigo blinked and said "Right, Ok then." The girl looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he said "It's alright you can occasionally drink from me. However I have to warn you I'm human, and it's hard for me to believe in vampires and other monsters, if not for my past I wouldn't believe at all." She stared at him her eyes really wide and turned away for a few seconds.

After she turned back she said softly "You don't hate vampires, do you Ichigo?" He shook his head and she smiled then asked "So we can be friends?" Ichigo nodded. She squealed and hugged him tight. Ichigo smiled and patted her head then she said "Can we meet after the welcome ceremony?" Ichigo nodded and the two ran toward the school hurrying to get into the ceremony.

Ichigo was sitting in class as the teacher walked in. He had a feeling that there was something off about this school but his feeling was confirmed when she said "Hello Everyone Welcome to Homeroom. I'm your teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know this, but this is a school built for monsters to attend." Ichigo sighed and thought _"Great just great. I end up at a monster school all because of Kisuke and my dad. I'm so kicking their asses when I get back home."_ He scowled and watched everyone. Shizuka continued "Our Current Problem is that the earth is in the hands of humans as the dominant species. As such in order for monsters to survive we must coexist peacefully with humans. As such at this academy you will be studying how to coexist with humans."

Ichigo sighed and wondered if anyone would freak out at being surrounded by monsters. He thought of Keigo, chuckling at the thought of his friend's reaction. Shizuka continued "For that reason you will all live your lives at this academy in human form." She glanced around and noticed one of the students with his hand raised. She pointed at him and said "Yes Saizou kun."

Saizou said "Why can't we just eat the humans, and in the case of the women molest them." Ichigo growled at that and got up glaring daggers at Saizou. Saizou ignored him as he continued "The humans are weak and puny, so it should be no problem. After all, if they resisted we could just overpower them with our Youkai."

Ichigo got up and said "I'm a human." Saizou stared at him and smirked. Ichigo punched the smirk off his face feeling his hand crack and growled. Saizou's head barely turned.

He smirked and stood up then said "Well if you're a human that means I get to kill you. It's in the rules after all, right Miss Nekonome?" She started to reply when Saizou lunged at Ichigo who ducked and kneed him in the crotch then walked back to his desk not realizing he was pumping out enough Reiryoku. Everyone stares at him amazed a human would have so much Youkai then it all comes to a stop when Moka walks in stating "Sorry I'm late. I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

Every male in the class said things about how cute she was and what not and when she saw Ichigo she smiled and said "ICHIGO!" She walked over and hugged him causing all the males to give the human a death glare which he returned full force scaring them a bit.

After class she grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him around the school pointing out all sorts of things, and getting the two of them dirty looks from the male student body which Ichigo calmly ignored. Moka asked him about different things and talked with him a while, until Saizou came up and started talking to her. He tried to push Ichigo away; Ichigo just grabbed his hand however and broke it in three places glaring. Moka blinked surprised by the Shinigami's actions. After that they parted ways and went to their dorms.

After a few hours Ichigo was sitting in his inner world talking to Wasure when she said "Ichigo one of your friends is in danger." He quickly left his inner world while Wasure told him to look for their spiritual pressure. He released his senses and found Moka's spirit thread then followed it to a clearing where Saizou had her pinned to a tree. He kicked the ogre away allowing Moka to get her air back then dropped to her knees coughing.

Ichigo reached down to pull her up but was slammed in the back and his hand grasped her rosary rather than her arms as he was sent flying into a tree. He slowly got back up growling only to blink as a burst of Reiryoku stronger than many he'd felt before appeared. He glanced at Moka and saw bats surrounding her and the energy radiating out from her.

Ichigo watched as she grabbed Saizou and said "I don't like you harassing my friend, even if he's only a human. I think I'll show you your place." She kicked him knocking him out and turned to Ichigo then said "If you hurt the other me I will drain you dry." She took the rosary and clipped it onto her neck then the other Moka took her place and blinked sleepily. She saw Ichigo and said "Ichigo, I didn't expect you to come. How'd you find me?"

Ichigo smiled and said "I followed your Reiryoku. Anyway let's get you back to your dorm." She nodded and he escorted her back to her room then headed to his own and collapsed on his bed passing out and entering his inner world.

 **Well there's the chapter I hope you enjoyed. Longer htan I thought it would be but different from anything else I hope if showing similarities. I hope this one was a bit more original than Strawberry and Vampires which will be updated sooner or later, probably sooner. This will also be updated sooner but first I got to go back to A game of Ashes. That said Jay Wolf OUT!**


End file.
